Sketches
by Scarletblush
Summary: He lay there on the grass, a few feet from his younger siblings. Sitting on the checkered red and white mat, the little boy and girl were facing each other, sketchbooks in hand.


**Whoa.. whoa... whoa!**

**Who would've thought I would still write a fanfic after NOT updating for months?**

**i made this one T for some reasons... though its probably K  
**

**Well this time its a vampire knight one... and its a ONE SHOT! Wow....**

**anyways the story takes place about 2000 years ago...haha then continues to the day 10 years ago.**

**ENJOY! Pls review :)**

**Disclaimer: its just too bad I don't own it... :)) vk + me= impossible**

.,.,..,.,,.,.,,..,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,..,.,.,..,....,.,...,.,.,.,,.,,.,.

The green grass was swaying in rhythm with the wind. The sun, slowly setting, was painting the world around them yellow, while the moon comes up to bid the sun yet another farewell.

He lay there on the grass, a few feet from his younger siblings. Clay colored hair seemed orange in the suns light. He glanced at them from the corner of his eyes, then looked up. The sky was filled with clouds, he wanted to reach up and grasp them if he could. They just looked so delicious, like cotton candy!

Sitting on the checkered red and white mat, the little boy and girl were facing each other, sketchbooks in hand. The young girls wavy brown hair almost hit the ground, its ends seeming yellow in the sunlight. She grabbed a black crayon and glanced at the boy in front of her. She smiled at him.

The boy looked up and smiled back. His short black hair swaying in the wind seemed to stay black in every angle. He looked at his own drawing, and continued coloring the brown eyes of the girl in the piece of paper, while she continued to draw his black hair.

The older boy a meter away closed his eyes, thinking about his cotton candy clouds. Then he heard the other boy giggle. This made his fantasy come to a pause seeing the little kids.

The black haired boy stood up, eyes shining in glee, his drawing was finished.

" ehhh! Wait Haruka-nii chan! Im not yet done! Sit down!" the little girl exclaimed to the boy facing her.

"why? Im done drawing you, Juuri- chan" the 6 year old replied.

"but im not!" she argued.

"too bad." he said, teasing the younger girl.

Haruka ran towards his older brother, and Juuri followed, almost tripping on her pink dress as she stood up.

Juuri was able to get to their brother seconds after Haruka.

"Onii-Sama!" the children called in unison.

Juuri looked like she was about to cry, while Haruka was beaming with joy.

" what's wrong?" the spiky haired boy asked?

Haruka was preoccupied admiring his 'masterpiece' so Juuri took the advantage.

"nii-sama I didn't get to finish my drawing! Haruka-nii chan is bad!" she pouted.

Hearing his name, Haruka looked up. " hey! I get to show nii-sama first!" he glared, but Juuri just stuck her tongue out in response.

"nii-sama look! Its so pretty!" Haruka faced the sketch pad to his older brother.

The seven year old's eyes widened. For such a young age, Haruka can draw pretty well! "wow! That's amazing Haruka! Juuri- chan looks so pretty there!" the younger boy hugged his brother.

"Nii-sama! He's bad! Don't hug him! Look at what Onii-chan did!" she showed her brother the unfinished drawing and claimed it was Haruka's fault. The hair was half colored and it didn't have eyes, but he was smiling the special smile he always had.

"here, ill fix it" the eldest one offered. The child's eyes sparkled in response.

He colored the eyes brown and the hair black. Happy that he was successful, he handed her the notebook filled with her sketches.

She smiled an honest smile that reached her eyes, this made him happy too. "Nii- sama is so nice! And he's good with drawing too!" the hugged her brother. Then looked up. " I want to marry Onii-Sama when I get older! Just like Mama and Papa!" she smiled in glee. Hearing this made him smile widely too, and so did Haruka.

Haruka shot up. "I have an idea Ju-Chan!"

She looked up, a questioning stare present in her face.

"We should draw Onii- sama!" he exclaimed. Juuri nodded enthusiastically in response.

Their brother just sat there, smiling. Then Haruka looked up."Ne, Ne, Onii-san.." he looked at the child, curious. "why are your eyes red and blue?" he continued.

Juuri looked up. "yeah, why?" she asked. "I don't have blue crayons. It got lost" she said in a monotone voice.

"Why are they different, Rido-nii Sama?" they asked in unison.

Rido didn't know the answer himself. He knew nothing, and replied in a way a normal child would. "Maybe Mama and Papa ran out of brown crayons!" he smiled.

The two other kids smiled too. That's what the thought too.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,...,.,.,.,.,.,...,...,.,.,,.,...,.,.,.....,..,,.,.,...,.,.,

**it's frikkin done**

**Oh mi gawsh!!!!**

**I changed my mind about making it up to 10 years ago... so its just there... **

**when Rido was 7, Haruka 6, and Juuri was 5**

**oh and when I said clay colored hair, I meant the clay- soil color:))**

**rido is like a little shiki there.**

**Yes I know... juuri said something like that to rido... well duh she was a kid... who would've thought she'll marry haruka? :D**

**well if you want me to post the one with 2000 yrs- 10 years ago, just tell me in your review..**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW :))**

**look its just down there.. the review button... PRESS IT!**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.. :P**

**I will write my next fic- about ichijou and shirabuki...**_**wow naman asenso sunod sunod mag sulat! **_**Did you understand that?**


End file.
